


Bad Editing Tips

by dip_the_pip



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Domino's Pizza, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_the_pip/pseuds/dip_the_pip
Summary: Making up after a fight.Prompt fromthis tumblr askif you'd like to reblog
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Bad Editing Tips

Time stood still; silence blanketed the flat.

They stared at each other, rage and anger behind Dan’s eyes, but now nothing behind Phil’s. What was once frustration and annoyance, was now nothing.

Dan is still trying to catch his breath from the shout he just directed towards his partner.

Phil is still.

His posture is perfect, his shoulders squared, his face neutral.

As soon as Phil’s energy changed, Dan knew he fucked up.

“Phil, I didn’t-”

Phil raises one of his hands, motioning for Dan to stop talking. He picks up his laptop with a half-edited video and shuts it harsher than he needed to. Dan flinches, taking a small step back before stepping towards Phil.

“Please,”

“Shut up, Dan. I don’t want to hear it.” Phil says, bitterness dripping from his voice that leaves a sour taste in Dan’s mouth.

Phil turns on his heels and walks out of the lounge, and to their bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

Dan collapses on the couch, his breaths coming out ragged and uneven. His vision blurs with tears as he begins to sob into his hands. He brings a throw pillow to his face, trying to silence his crying.

He didn’t mean any of it, he didn’t mean any of the harsh comments he threw in Phil’s direction.

_Your writing is absolute shit. The angles in your videos are horrendous. You aren’t interesting. No one is going to find this funny. Scrap the entire thing, you’re probably better off not posting it._

Dan knows it wasn’t Phil’s best video, but every now and then, Dan will cross the line with his honesty.

Playful teasing only works when they’re both playing along. Phil wasn’t. Phil wanted feedback on his project. He just wanted Dan’s approval. Helpful tips. Not abuse thrown at his passion project for the last two weeks.

They always have little arguments when giving help with each others’ videos, everyone has their creative differences, but once Phil fell silent, nothing else mattered. Phil was hurt. Phil was angry.

And Phil didn’t get angry often.

-

Dan hopes Phil’s had enough time to calm down when he knocks softly on the bedroom door.

Dan’s sure Phil only opens the door because of the scent of Domino’s wafting into the room, but it’s something.

“Hi,” Dan says quietly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he awkwardly hands the pizza box over to Phil. “Truce?”

Phil rolls his eyes, turning around and walking back into the room. He doesn’t close the door behind him, though, so Dan follows him in. He sets the pizza on the bedside table and sits on Phil’s side of the bed, watching as Phil paces across their room.

“You’re an absolute asshole, you know that?” Phil snaps, stopping in his tracks and turning to the man guiltily curling into himself on the bed.

“I know…”

“I put up with all the shit you critique in my videos, all the insults you mumble and mutter as you try to fix something. I know you think you’re better than everyone-”

“-I don’t-” Dan tries to cut in, but Phil continues to talk over him.

“but you aren’t. I have a masters in postproduction. I studied this in school. Anything you’ve learned has been because of me. I continue to go to you for creative inspiration, not for you to try and prove you’re better than me by changing my entire video idea.”

Dan stares into his lap, picking at the skin around his nails. “I’m sorry,”

Phil takes a deep breath, rubbing his face roughly. “Why do you feel the need to overpower me creatively?”

“I just want to help you create your best content…”

“Really? Because your feedback just makes me not want to create at all. This is my career, too, Dan. Just because we share a job doesn’t mean we have to share how we do things. You like to joke about sex and death, I like to make tamer jokes and keep things family friendly. Maybe not all of your audience finds me funny, but that’s okay. I don’t need their approval. I have my own community who understands me. And I’m sorry you’re unable to understand me.”

“Phil, I understand you. I just, I don’t feel like it’s you. You put on a persona; you aren’t yourself.”

“It’s not a persona. It’s a hyped up, but PG version of me.”

“I’ve said sorry, Phil. I don’t know what else you need from me.”

Phil sniffles, going back to pacing. “I…I don’t think I want your input for the next little while. I know it might seem silly, but I want to have fun making videos again.”

That’s like a stab to the heart, but Dan nods. “Yeah, of course. I didn’t mean to take away the joy of creating…”

Phil scoffs, walking over towards Dan and grabbing the pizza box, opening it up and grabbing a slice. “Well, you did,” He says with a shrug, taking a big bite.

“I’m-”

“If you say you’re sorry one more time I will throw this entire pizza in your face. Now, shut up and eat it with me.” Phil climbs onto Dan’s side of the bed and grabs their tv remote, turning it on and going to put something on Netflix.

Dan hesitantly reaches over to hold Phil’s free hand, and sighs with relief when he feels his partner squeeze his hand in return. “I love you,”

Phil nods a bit, keeping his gaze on the television before he swallows the pizza in his mouth and turns to smile softly at Dan. “I love you, too.”

Dan only manages to eat two slices of pizza before he’s finally taken over with exhaustion from crying. Phil notices and sets the pizza box aside before pulling the soft grey duvet up and over them. Dan cuddles into his chest, his breathing evening out as he slowly falls asleep in the arms of the man he loves. 


End file.
